Kissing an Assassin
by Ladies of the Night
Summary: Kagome gets separated from Inuyasha and easily gets captured by Bankotsu and Jakotsu, But after while agrees to help them on the quest to be freed from Naraku's evil grasp. But what happens when she starts falling for the Leader of the Band of Seven?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own anything from Inuyasha

**Melissa: **So I don't know if you guys noticed but I am the one that uploads the chapters, This Fanfic isn't started off my by me but by Meghan. She didn't have much time to write a lot apparently… she has a busier life then I do. So I hope you guys don't mind the shortness and I plan to make this fanfic Amazing.. It will just take some work.

Chapter 1

"Come on Kagome we are going in after them, the barrier is down and we can't wait around anymore. Let's go." Inuyasha said as he kneeled down so Kagome could climb on his back. He jumped up to the ledge and set Kagome down and they began to walk down the narrow tunnel.  
"Inuyasha I don't have a good feeling about this." Kagome whispered as they got farther away from the entrance. Inuyasha didn't say anything but continued to walk forward. When he got to another tunnel he stopped and started to sniff for Naraku's scent. Kagome walked a few steps ahead down the tunnel in hopes of sensing the jewel shards but she had no luck.

"Inuyasha, I can't sense the jewel anymore." She said turning towards him.

"What do you mean you can't sense the shards anymore?" He said standing up quickly and growling.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and the walls of the tunnel started to crumble on top of them.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she fell backwards to avoid some rocks.

"Kagome!"

As the dust started to settle they both looked up to see the tunnel blocked by rocks. Inuyasha stood up and tried to move some of the rocks but they were too many of them.

"Kagome! Kagome! Can you hear me? Kagome!" He yelled while still trying to move the rocks.

Kagome groaned a little and stood up.

"Inuyasha? Where are you?" she asked looking at the wall.

"I'm on the other side. The tremors caused the rocks to fall. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Inuyasha? I can feel the sacred jewel at the end of this tunnel"

"Is it Naraku?"

"I don't think so, I only feel one shard. I'm going to continue down the tunnel. Try and find another way in here." Kagome then started down the tunnel.

"Kagome, don't go down there. You don't know what's down there. Kagome? Kagome!"

His plea fell on deaf ears cause Kagome was already down the tunnel.

"Damn girl!" Inuyasha turned around and started outside the mountain and into another entrance.

*back with Kagome*

Kagome pulled an arrow out of the quiver on her back and notched it into the bow. Continuing down the tunnel she came to an open chasm.

"Brother, we need to find our way out of here to get away from naraku!"

"I know damnit! But how do you suppose we do that? He has those stupid bugs following our every move!"

Kagome heard the voices and followed them to another opening. She peered inside and saw two shadows. She pulled her bow back and was getting ready to fire but stopped when she felt someone place a blade against her neck.

"Don't even try it." Said a voice from behind her. Kagome dropped her bow and arrows and stood still in fear.

"Who's out there?" one of the voices called to them.

"It's just me. I caught this girl outside of the tunnel. She was getting ready to shoot you brother."

"Bring her in here so I can see her."

The two people in the tunnel stood up to get a better look. The man behind her pushed her forward into the light and she gasped at who she saw.

"Well Well, If it isn't Inuyasha's wench!" the man chuckled.

"Inuyasha is here? Can I go look for him brother? Please?"

"Shut up Jakotsu!" The second man said as he stepped into the light.

"Bankotsu?" Kagome said as he stepped closer.

"Hello Kagome." She looked up and then everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters.**

**Chapter 2**

Kagome groaned as she slowly became conscious. As she opened her eyes and sat up, she tried to remember what exactly had happened her and what had caused the ache in the back of her head. As her vision focused, she noticed that she was in a hut that looked like it hadn't had anyone actually living in it for some time. She tried to stand up, and noticed that there was a tug on her wrist and she was unable to get to even stand up all the way.

She looked over at her wrist and groaned when she saw that she was tied up to the wall like some kind of animal or prisoner…Then it hit her, she finally remember how she had gotten into this situation.. Inuyasha and her had gotten separated by a rock slide in a cave and she remembered that she had ran into someone else on her side of the cave.

As she tried to remember who it was she didn't have to think for long due to the fact that the people who had kidnapped her had just walked into the small hut. When she saw them she remembered how they had found her in a cave and it didn't really take long for her to figure out they must have knocked her out and brought her to the hut.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu walked into the small hut that they had Kagome tied up and Kagome instantly looked up, glaring at the two. She thought for a minute, not wanting to do anything too rash, she calmly asked.

"What do you two want with me?"

Bankotsu smirked while Jakotsu just wrinkled up his whole face in disgust. Jakotsu has always been known for hating woman and often preferred the company of men like Inuyasha. Bankotsu, on the other hand, just thought her behavior was amusing and unusual, considering the other girls that they had use to capture to get ransoms from their fathers weren't as peculiar.

"Well that is quite simple, Naraku wants you and we want free of him, so you are going to be our little tool to get our freedom… And if you cooperate, no harm will come to you. Once we get what we want you are free to go." He said, figuring there was no harm in telling her their whole plan.

Kagome looked at him quite astonished, she was surprised that they wanted to use her as ransom and for the fact that Naraku wanted her was just weirder. The only logical reason she could figure out why Naraku would want her would be because having her would put Inuyasha at a weak state and easier to take down. Kagome knew damn well that Inuyasha became even more rash and careless when Kagome was in danger.

Kagome thought over her options and she knew there wasn't much she could do because she could not over power both members of the band of seven and she would honestly not even be able to take down one. She would just have to hope that Inuyasha would figure out who took her and hurry to her rescue.

"Alright, I'll cooperate but I am sure it won't take long before Inuyasha will come and rescue me from the both of you and your plan will have been all in vein." she said with a confident smirk. She knew that Inuyasha would come for her because well he always did and she wasn't going to believe it was because he loved her but because he either felt he had to because she had the jewel shards or because he thought of her just as a good friend.

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow on how cooperative she was seeming to be at the moment and he thought it was quite amusing on how she was just so sure that Inuyasha was going to come to her rescue. But he shrugged knowing that Inuyasha couldn't get the girl back no matter how hard he tried.

"Alright then are you going to run or do anything stupid if I untie you? Because if you do what you are told then there is not reason to keep you bound up and uncomfortable" he said with a shrug seeing as there was no need to be cruel to the girl unless he had to.

Kagome thought for a moment thinking if she really had an chance to really get anywhere if she decided to run for it. When she figured she didn't she nodded.

"I won't run and I'll behave as long as your don't do anything to make me want to resist" she said as she waited to be untied.

Bankotsu figured it was good enough and went to untie the ropes around her arms and legs.

Jakotsu was shocked that his brother would even think about letting the wench to be unbounded. "Brother! Are you crazy! The wench should be kept tied up!" he instantly objected to the idea of letting Kagome have even the smallest bit of freedom.

Kagome glared at Jakotsu when he called her a wench which was something she very much hated. "Excuse me? Last time I checked my name was Kagome and not wench! So have some respect and use my name" she said angrily.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes at his brother and was a bit surprised by Kagome's remark but just smirked and untied her.

Jakotsu looked at the wench in astonishment unable to believe that she would dare talk back to him. "You are a wench, a disgusting female who obviously doesn't know her place so you have no such respect that you are so delusional into thinking that you have so I will call you whatever I please." he retorted back to the girl .

Kagome growled a bit at this which was a habit she had picked up from spending way too much time with Inuyasha. When she was free she stood up and strode over to Jakotsu and just smacked him across the face. "Watch you mouth! No one can talk to me like that!" she glared at him.

Bankotsu could not help but laugh as he watched his brother get what he deserved. When Jakotsu recovered from the shock of the slap he instantly grabbed for the sword to strike the girl down when Bankotsu stepped in front of Jakotsu and grabbed his arm stopping him from pulling out his sword all the way.

"Brother? What is the meaning of this? You are just going to let this wench be so disrespectful to me?" he practically screeched.

Bankotsu shook his head. "You had that one coming Jakotsu you are the one who disrespected her when she has done nothing to do you" he said shaking his head at his idiotic brother. He had watched Kagome for awhile during his battles with Inuyasha he could tell she was a very respect oriented human and would no take being bullied around unless it was by Inuyasha which almost anyone could tell that she has feelings for the half demon.

Jakotsu looked at his brother in shock. "I disrespected her? She is the one that slapped me! All I did was call her what she is! "he said angrily hating how his brother was defending a useless woman.

Bankotsu just shook his head. "Just drop it Jakotsu, your not going to win this and besides we need the girl to get what we want from Naraku anyways" he said pushing his brother a couple of feet back. He then turned to Kagome. 

"I assure you that Jakotsu won't be as idiotic all the time, he just has this hate for women because he was hurt by one" he said in a rather casual tone. Though he felt sorry for his brother not being able to understand what is like to have the love and touch of a kind woman.

Kagome nodded. "It is quite alright, I have seen him before so it comes as no surprise that he has a hate for women" she said with a shrug.

Bankotsu nodded as he thought for a minute looking at the two. "We will stay in this village for about a month or so before we go out to somewhere new. As for Naraku we will have to wait till he summons us because otherwise we would just be on an endless and hopeless search to find a man who can make him self invisible if he does not want to be found. " he sighed.

"Now as for sleeping arrangements, there is a large manor in this town that we can use as our main home and as for where Kagome is going to sleep, well she will just have to share a room with me and Jakotsu you can have whatever room you want." he said with a nod.

Kagome looked at Bankotsu weirdly. "and why do I have to share a room with you?" she asked not liking the idea of sharing a room with him.

Bankotsu looked at her for a moment not understanding why she hadn't figured it out herself as to why he wanted her to be in the same room with him but he figured he would amuse the girl anyways and just answer her question.

"Because that way I can keep a good eye on you and make sure you don't run off in the middle of the night while we are sleeping." he said quite simply.

Kagome sighed knowing that it was something she wasn't going to have a choice on. It wasn't like she was planning on running in the night because she knew she wouldn't be able to get very far before one of them waking up or running into a demon that could easily take her down.

"Fine, but I want my own bed" she said folding her arms not letting there be any discussion on the subject.

Jakotsu huffed at the whole idea. "Look at her Brother she is demanding orders now and she is a prisoner!" he whined.

Bankotsu just shook his head. "Her request is perfectly fine and untreatable. Now let us be off" he said walking out the door heading down the street towards the manor that was on the other side of the small village.

Bankotsu was glad he had gotten rid of all the bodies of the people he killed in the village before Kagome had woken up because then he could just lie to her about how they had acquired the village and she would have nothing to complain about.

Bankotsu was not the type of person who dealt with people whining (except Jakotsu) and he knew that if Kagome found out what happened to the villagers that once occupied the village they were now in she would throw a fit and make his job much more difficult then it had to be.

Kagome walked along behind Bankotsu with Jakotsu glaring holes into the back of her head as she walked in between them. It wasn't long before they were standing in front of the manor that once use to be the home of the head of the village and his family.

Kagome had been curious about what happened to the villagers since it was obvious that the town had not been abandoned for long, but she figured she probably didn't want to know what happened to them so she didn't bother asking.

As they walked into the manor it wasn't anything special but it was nice and organized and it would make due for the three of them. Bankotsu led her up to the master bedroom where the two of them would be sleeping.

When they got there he walked into the room with her right behind. Kagome looked around the room and noticed that their was only one futon in the room at the moment. "I am sure there is more then two futons in this place.. Maybe we can just take one from the other room and I can just sleep on that." she said figuring he would want the large one that was reserved for the head of the house.

Bankotsu nodded. "That is fine but you can take this one right here and I'll get another one for me." he said as he walked towards the door.

"Can I trust you to stay in this room while I get everything prepared?" he asked looking at her.

Kagome nodded and Bankotsu left the room shutting the sliding door behind him. Kagome sighed as she went and sat on the futon and looked around the room and sighed. She was extremely tired though she had been knocked out for awhile.

After a minute or two of sitting there she got up and walked to the closet and found Kimonos for both that of a male and a female. She figured by the looks of the clothes that the head of the household and his wife hadn't been too old baby in their late twenties or early thirties.

Kagome looked down at her torn school uniform and sighed seeing that it was quite dirty and messed up. She found a kimono she liked and looked around not hearing any noises coming from Bankotsu or Jakotsu in the immediate area. So Kagome quickly changed out of her school uniform and into the Kimono.

Luckily for Kagome the lady of the household was about the same size as her so the kimono fit with no issues. The kimono was white with dark blue flowers covering most of it and a dark blue obi that she sighed slightly to herself. Just as she threw her old clothes in a pile in the corner of the room Bankotsu entered the room dragging a futon behind him. He plopped it down near the door which was on the other side of the room from Kagome's futon.

Once it was in place he turned and looked at Kagome and was quite shocked to find that the girl had changed clothes while he had been gone. He couldn't help but think that the kimono looked nice on her and even in his colors on top of that. He smirked and nodded in approval.

"Nice Kimono, much better then what you were wearing before" he said as he began to take off his armor and put it in a pile at the end of his futon along with his large sword leaning up against the wall. "Well I suppose since it is has been a rather long day we should all get some rest." he said as he laid down on his bed.

Kagome looked at him and nodded as she walked to her bed and laid down pulling the covers over herself. It had been a long day and she was sure that it would be a long day tomorrow as well. She knew that she would just have to go to sleep and hope that Inuyasha will find her fast.

Bankotsu stretched as he got comfortable and looked at Kagome. "Goodnight, and don't try anything, Jakotsu and I are very light sleepers" he said as he soon drifted off into sleep.

Kagome nodded as she turned and faced her back to him. "Goodnight Bankotsu" she said softly as she soon found herself falling asleep as well.

**Melissa: **Well that is chapter two. I hoped everyone liked it, I am sorry it has been taking me so long to get things going and updated. Let me know your thoughts on the story so far or any other suggestions. I'll try to get the next chapter up faster but it will help if you will all review!

Until next time..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

It had been weeks since Kagome went missing from the mountains after the cave split her and Inuyasha up, and the Gang hadn't stopped looking for her since. Inuyasha growled once again as he was slowed down by the demon slayer and monk. He hated that Kagome was gone and the only thing he had to go off of on was Bankotsu's scent around the spot he had last heard from her.

He felt that he was responsible for Kagome's kidnapping due to the fact that he had been the one that decide to go in after Sango and Miroku. Shaking his head of the thoughts he turned back and glared at the two humans.

"Inuyasha! We are worried about Kagome too but we have been moving non stop for days, and we are only human we need to rest." Miroku pleaded as he finally caught his breath.

Inuyasha growled again. "We can't rest! Kagome's scent has already faded….and Bankotsu's scent is barely still there, if we stop to take a breath we could loose it for good and then we would really have no way of finding Kagome."

"That may be so, but if we go on like this we are going to collapse. If you still have energy then you are free to go on ahead without us." Sango pleaded, she was worried about Kagome and feared for the girl's life but it would do no good to find Bankotsu and be too exhausted to fight him.

Inuyasha thought for a moment, he knew he could travel much faster if he didn't have to wait on Sango and Miroku and he was sure as long as they had Kirara they could always sniff him out when they gained enough energy to go on.

Inuyasha finally nodded. "Alright then, you rest but I'm not stopping" he said with a huff and was soon racing off in the last direction he had smelt Bankotsu's scent.

Sango sighed as she walked over to the grassy spot in between the trees and sat down before taking in her surroundings.

"Do you think Kagome will be alright?" She questioned, worry obvious in her raspy voice.

"I am sure Lady Kagome will be just fine, I don't believe they are intending to harm her, maybe use her as bait or a wager of some sort, besides I am sure Inuyasha will find them soon." the monk said reassuring Sango as he sat down next to her, the tired woman nodded before closing her eyes and attempting to get a peaceful rest only to wake up immediately as a wandering hand found it's way on her behind. As soon as he began to gently rub her butt he felt a stinging slap across his face from a very pissed off and exhausted demon slayer.

"PERVERT!" she yelled after hitting him quite hard and knocking him out. Sango huffed her annoyance before moving towards another spot and leaving the houshi to himself.

**~~~~~~~ Else where in a dark castle~~~~~**

Naraku sighed as he looked at the images that Kanna's mirror was showing him. He was unsure of what to make of everything.

He had no idea why Bankotsu had Inuyasha's girl because Naraku was pretty darn sure he hadn't given Bankotsu any orders to capture the girl what so ever. This made Naraku rather angry that Bankotsu and his brother would do something without his permission.

But it wasn't too bad because that means that Inuyasha was on the hunt for Kagome and not for him. Naraku was still a bit weak from the last battle and was in the stages of recovering when they were close on his trail.

So he would figured he would see just how this would all play out and let Bankotsu have his little fun with Inuyasha and his wench until he was strong enough to have his own fun with the half-demon and finally get the insolent dog demon out of his hair for good.

'Yes that would be perfect.' He thought to himself as he let out a cackle of evil laughter.

**~~~~Back with Kagome~~~~**

Kagome woke up the next morning to an empty room. She almost had forgotten where she was and who she was with until the memories of it all came rushing back to her, she couldn't help but groan to herself as she climbed out of the bed. She stretched her sore body out and looked around the empty room wondering where Bankotsu had gone off to. She thought for a minute about running off while she got the chance since neither one of her kidnappers were around guarding her, with a nod of her head she decided it was perfect timing and quickly walked over to a nearby closet and found a kimono that would fit her perfectly.

She slipped off her own soiled clothing and quickly threw on the fine piece of material. Once she was clothed in a dark blue kimono with white roses all over it, she quietly and quickly sneaked out of the room. She was very wary of her surroundings as she tried her best to stay quiet. As she turned a sharp corner she noticed that the hallway was clear as so she practically ran down the hallway as fast as she could trying to remember her way out of the castle.

It wasn't long before she found her way out and quickly broke in to a run trying her best to get out of the village as fast as she could. She knew she had to get far away before either of the men noticed she had left. Kagome made it to the forest and started to get really happy because she felt like she was going to make it even though she had no idea where she was or where she was going but she would figure out that part later once she was a safe distance away.

As she ran she had no idea that Bankotsu was right on her tale with a frown marring his handsome face. He quickly sped up and tackled Kagome to the ground successfully landing hard on the cold forest floor. Kagome yelped out in surprise when she suddenly felt pressure on her back and found herself in a lot of pain.

Craning her head slightly she was surprised to see that Bankotsu had been the one to tackle her. She couldn't help but curse under her breath as Bankotsu let out a low growl and got up off of her yanking her up by the arm roughly and grabbing her chin up to meet his cold gaze. "And where in the hell did you think you were going?" he questioned menacingly.

Kagome gulped as she felt the waves of anger radiating off of him. Her arm throbbed with pain at the force of him yanking her up but her mind was currently else where as she stared up at the angry mercenary.

"Um... Out for a morning run?" She replied with a sheepish smile as she tried to joke around with the angry male in hopes of lightening his mood. Bankotsu snorted his response as he fought back the urge to slap the insolent woman senseless. He couldn't believe it, honestly, he had been nice and generous to her and all she did was attempt to run away from them? His murderous side began to kick in as anger took over rationality. He fought against his alter ego as he remembered the reasons for needing the stupid girl alive so that he could gain what he needed for Jakotsu and himself.

"You try that again and I promise you will regret it. I won't be so nice next time and I'll just have to forget that I need you for something." He hissed in to her ear. Kagome gulped and resisted the urge to fight back as she nodded her response. Bankotsu let in a breath of air as he tried to calm his nerves down. Once he felt he was in control again he let her go and grabbed her wrist making sure to hold on tightly as he led her back towards the village.

Kagome winced at his tight grip but bit her lip in an attempt to not cry out. She didn't dare complain at the moment because she knew if she did he would more than likely strike out against her and that was the last thing she wanted right now. She mentally slapped her self as realization of who she was dealing with dawned on her. It wasn't just any normal men, no, not anybody normal, she was dealing with two crazy murderers that enjoyed killing people for a living. I mean sure they did it because they were hired and God knows people need money to survive but that was beside the point, they killed for a living and even killed when they felt like it. And that was what scared her the most. Kagome shivered a bit at the thought of all the people they had slaughtered through out their lives and undead lives. After a few minutes of silence went by they made it back to the village with a not so friendly greeting by a not so happy Jakotsu who was pissed beyond belief.

"SEE! I told you that stupid wench was trouble! Woman are always trouble!" he huffed as he shot Kagome a dirty look. Bankotsu rolled his eyes and pushed past him still feeling rather pissed off. He didn't feel like explaining to his overly dramatic brother for the hundredth time why they needed the dumb girl alive. Kagome mimicked his actions as she rolled her own eyes at the fruity man's comments. She honestly thought he would come up with anything to prove that she was useless to them because she was indeed something he was not, and that was a full blown female. But he didn't so she silently snickered to her self at her small victory over the frilly man. After a few seconds of insane laughing inside her brain she wondered what a woman could have done to possibly make him hate her gender so much.

Jakotsu shrunk back when he saw the look plastered on Bankotsu's usually calm face and knew not to bug the younger male when he was in his PMS mood. So he just chose to shut up and go back to looking through all the huts of the village to see if he could find anything interesting to keep.

Bankotsu yanked Kagome to the back of the manner that they had slept in and quickly found the shed that they kept their supplies in. He proceeded to drag her along with him while using his free hand to dig around and search for what he was in there for. Curiosity got the best of Kagome as she peered over his shoulder in wonderment.

'I wonder what he's looking for.' She thought to her self as she continued to stick her nose in his business. Suddenly a thought ran through her mind as she realized that whatever he was looking for meant no good, nervousness took over her being as she prayed to the gods above to let it be anything other than something that could possibly hurt her. When Bankotsu finally found what he was looking for he lifted it up in to the air and let his lips curl in to a smirk. Kagome nearly fell over as she noticed the thing she was terrified of was nothing but a simple piece of rope.

'How odd.' She thought to her self as she wondered about what he planned to do with the long object. Bankotsu didn't make her wonder long as he took the rope and tied it tightly around her wrist making her eep at the sudden roughness. Kagome winced in pain as the hard texture of the rope rubbed against her already sore flesh. Bankotsu ignored her as he took the other end and tied it to his wrist just as tightly. He then looked up from his work and threw the confused girl a devilish grin.

"There, now you can't go running off." He said as he walked out of the shed with her in tow. Kagome was horrified as she was pulled along on the rope. She felt like a prisoner now more then ever, she tried to take it off with her free hand but noticed that it was way to tight of a knot for her to undue.

"You…..you can't be serious! I mean how am I suppose to go to the bathroom? Or take a bath?" She questioned with a horrified look plastered on her face as she realized the possibility of seeing her or even him in such an under dressed fashion. Bankotsu's grin grew wider as a blush seeped in to her cheeks.

"Simple, we go together. You lost the privilege to go off on your own when you decided it would be fun to try and run away." He replied as he shrugged his shoulders, Kagome's eyes grew wide at his nonchalant attitude. He acted as if it was no big deal to him that she would be exposed! The nerve of that man, having to tie them together like that, her anger took on another emotion as the thought of having to take a bath with him dawned on her. Not only was he of the male species he was a psychotic murderer for crying out loud! She knew she was in deep trouble now and she was completely unsure of how to weasel her way out of the odd predicament.

'The gods must hate me.' She groaned to her self as Bankotsu rounded the corner, she faithfully followed him before shrinking back when she saw Jakotsu coming out of one of the huts. Upon spotting his comrade he fell on the ground in fits of giggles as he saw just what Bankotsu had planned for their little runaway. Bankotsu scowled at the overly giddy male as he clutched his stomach in an attempt to stop the eruptions of laughter. Kagome stared at him as if he grown two heads as he began to beat the ground with his fist.

"Brother! Really! Are you that desperate to have the company of a woman?" he questioned in an attempt to tease the angry male. Bankotsu frowned at his brother before shaking his head vigorously.

"NO! That is not the reason at all. I just needed a way to keep an eye on her. The bitch did try to run away this morning if you haven't forgotten!" He grumbled out earning a disapproving look from said bitch. Kagome threw the taller male a dirty look as she recited the comment over and over again in her head. She felt that it was rather provocative but decided not to say anything, she just settled for glaring at him and huffing her annoyance.

"What's wrong with you?" Bankotsu questioned with an irritated voice as he noticed her sudden spark in anger. This proved to piss her off more as she turned around and practically yelled in to his ear.

"How dare you call me that name!"

"What name?" He yelled back as he turned towards her. Kagome huffed once more as she poked his chest with her free hand.

"What you just called me!" she yelled louder as she continued to poke the stupid assassin she was tied to in the chest. Bankotsu glared back at her.

"You heard me! I called you a bitch because that is exactly what you are!" He hissed as he glared at her. Kagome stared daggers in to his soul hoping that looks could kill. After a few seconds she took in a deep sigh realizing she didn't have that kind of luck.

"My name is Kagome! Say it with me now, KA-GO-ME!" She said making it sound as if she was explaining it to a three year old. Bankotsu let out his own huff of annoyance before rolling his eyes. Seriously she was making a big deal out of what her name was.

"Oh please get over your self." He replied in a bored tone. "Besides, you are the one that brought this upon your self." He continued as he lifted their hands up and pointed towards his form of punishment. Kagome sighed knowing that she wasn't going to win the argument. She knew that she just had to get use to it.

"Well can we at least go get some breakfast?" she questioned hopefully, Bankotsu thought for a minute trying to decide whether or not he wanted to torture her some more.

"I suppose I am hungry" he said as he began to pull her towards their temporary home. Kagome could do nothing but follow him. After a silent journey they made it to the kitchen. He then turned towards her and gave her a once over before opening his mouth to speak.

"Do you know how to cook?" He questioned calmly. Kagome nodded her response before letting out a soft 'yes'.

"Good now get cooking" he said stepping to the side to giver her room. Kagome sighed as she examined the area and thought about the ingredients she needed. She pulled Bankotsu along as she gathered her needed supplies. It wasn't long before she began to cook over the fire, occasionally forgetting that she was attached to Bankotsu which in turn caused her to run in to him quiet a bit. She let out her millionth sigh as she worked on creating a meal she found it rather difficult to accomplish the task when someone was attached to her but by some unknown miracle she had it all done and set in to three bowls.

"There you go!" She announced as she handed him a bowl filled with rice, fish, and eggs. Bankotsu inspected it for a couple seconds before dubbing it delectable. Kagome rolled her eyes as she remembered that most people in this era seemed to like meals like that though she never really knew why. Bankotsu handed her his bowl before grabbing the other two and leading her in to the dining room. He took a seat which pulled Kagome down beside him. She grumbled a bit but settled her self more comfortably next to the handsome mercenary. She took a few careful bites before turning towards Bankotsu who was already halfway devouring his meal. Sadness took over as she was reminded of the way Inuyasha would eat.

Kagome continued her meal in silence as she wondered whether or not Bankotsu actually tasted the food he was scarping down. She decided to just let it go as she continued to eat her food. She really hoped the whole being attached to Bankotsu thing would end and Inuyasha would hurry up and rescue her. She was starting to lose her patience which made her mind run wild with thoughts of Inuyasha running of with Kikyo and completely forgetting about her.

'No can't be, he's not that much of an idiot.' She thought to her self as she shook the thoughts away. She knew that she had to stay strong, keep her faith up and think in a positive manner. She had to, or else she wouldn't lose just her life in the chaos but possibly her mind as well.

**Melissa: **I am going to end it there just because I am exhausted and it is about one in the morning and I have just been up to long. But I wanted to get this chapter out and done with as fast as possible, I kind up lagging a bit because I was being lazy and for that I am sorry. I will get the next one out much faster but reviews do encourage me to type more and get them out faster. So review!

And I want to give a special thanks to XquizitSimplicity who read it over and made it just that much better. ^_^


End file.
